Butnan
Carbombya is a human state in North Africa. .]] Butnan (Arabic: البطنان‎‎ Al Buṭnān) sometimes called Carbombya from the former name, occasionally Marmarica, is an administrative district (shabiyah) in eastern Libya. Its capital city is Tobruk. Tobruk is home to only 5,260 of Butnan's 160,000 people. The country was traditionally part of Cyrenaica. In 2009 Butnan, then called Carbombya, had one of the highest HDI in Africa, and the fifth highest GDP (PPP) per capita in Africa, behind Libya. Butnan has the 15th-largest proven oil reserves of any country in the world and the 26th-highest petroleum production. As a result of the civil war of February to October 2011, the Carbombian Protection League, which had at that time been in power for more than 40 years, collapsed and Carbombya entered a period of governance by an unconstituted transitional administration called the Carbombyan Transitional Council. The CTC has stated its intention to oversee the first phase of a transition to constitutional democracy, after which it claimed it will dissolve in favor of a representative legislature. Following the collapse of the CPL, the country was renamed Butnan. Rebel forces, however, continue to refer to the country as "Carbombya." At least two political bodies claim control of Butnan and Libya. The Council of Deputies is internationally recognized as the legitimate government, but it does not hold territory in the capital, Tripoli, instead meeting in the Cyrenaica city of Tobruk. Meanwhile, the 2014 General National Congress purports to be the legal continuation of the General National Congress, elected in the 2012 Libyan General National Congress election and dissolved following the June 2014 elections but then reconvened by a minority of its members. The Supreme Court in the Libya Dawn and General National Congress-controlled Tripoli declared the Tobruk government unconstitutional in November 2014, but the internationally recognized government has rejected the ruling as made under threat of violence. Parts of Libya are outside of either government's control, with various Islamist, rebel, and tribal militias administering some cities and areas. The United Nations is sponsoring peace talks between the Tobruk and Tripoli-based factions. An agreement to form a unified interim government was signed on 17 December 2015. Under the terms of the agreement, a nine-member Presidency Council and a seventeen-member interim Government of National Accord would be formed, with a view to holding new elections within two years. The leaders of the new government, called the Government of National Accord (GNA), arrived in Tripoli on April 5, 2016. Since then the GNC, one of the two rival governments, has disbanded to support the new GNA. Tobruk Its city of Tobruk, population 5,260, is the capital. The heart of Abdul Fakkadi's regime was known as the Gold Square. History Pre-MUX History On 1 September, 1969, a small group of military officers led by 27-year-old army officer Muammar Gaddafi staged a coup d'état against King Idris, launching the Libyan Revolution. General Abdul Fakkadi took the opportunity to take control of part of Cyrenaica, renaming it the Carbombyan Arab Republic. He renamed the historical port city of Tobruk "Carbombya City". In 1977, the Carbombyan Arab Republic was renamed the Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya. In 2011, following the collapse of the CPL, the country was renamed Butnan. In January 2015, meetings were held with the aim to find a peaceful agreement between the Butnan and rival Libya. The so-called Geneva-Ghadames talks were supposed to bring the GNC and the Tobruk government together at one table to find a solution of the internal conflict. However, the GNC actually never participated, a sign that internal division not only affected the "Tobruk Camp", but also the "Tripoli Camp". Meanwhile, terrorism within Libya has steadily increased, affecting also neighbouring countries. The terrorist attack against the Bardo Museum on 18 March 2015, was reportedly carried on by two Libyan-trained militants. MUX History For a brief time in 2005, General Fakkadi arranged a deal with Octane and Trypticon where he would provide them with the nation's excellent, high-grade oil in exchange for making Carbombya a tourist mecca, wishing to squeeze additional money from hated foreigners. However, Carbombya got more than it bargained for when the Decepticon leader Megatron took control of the nation and its vast oil reserves, forcing Fakkadi to invite the Autobot foreign devils to expel the Decepticon foreign devils. Two for the Price of One In 2011, Carbombya was fractured by civil war, ousting Fakkadi from power and forcing NATO to lend a hand to keep order. The Carbombyans protested loudly at outsider involvement in their country, and Fakkadi himself became head of the Carbombian Protection League. After an attack by the C.P.L. caught on camera by news reporter Connie McCarthy, it was revealed that the organisation had obtained Transformer weapons. NATO became even more determined to quell the terrorist activity, and launched an operation in the south of Betah to capture Fakkadi. With Fakkadi ousted from power in Carbombya, and Moammar Gadhafi out of power in adjoining Libya, there is talk amongst some rebel factions about rejoining the countries once more. Others wish to expand Carbomya's territory south and west, taking advantage of the turmoil in Libya to take over more of Cyrenaica. However, with external forces like Cobra, MARS, and the United States all interested in Carbombya's oil freedom, the future of the country is uncertain. In August of 2011, the provisional government renamed the country Butnan. US embassy attacks In 2012, there have been a number of attacks on US embassies by those identified as members of the Carbombian Protection League. Members of the League protest US involvement in the restructuring of the Butnan government, as well as Butnan leaders' discussion with Libya concerning possible joint rule. In 2013 the Carbombian Protection League kidnapped the Prime Minister of Butnan, Abdul Jibril, in response to suspected G.I. Joe activity in the area. The Prime Minister has yet to have been freed or released. Shattered Glass Eye in the Sky The Ottoman nation is ruled by Abdul Fakkadi, a noted pacifist. A pacifist whose nation can launch preemptive strikes on the United States of America and is viewed as a military threat. On the other hand, Colton believes that about every other country as well. Location On the MUX, Carbombya is located on the mediterranean coast in between Libya and Eqypt. Notes * Carbombya is sometimes spelled Carbombia, consistently so in "Two for the Price of One". In the script for "Five Faces of Darkness", it was spelled "Karbomia". The correct spelling, used here, is of course the one that makes the horrible pun most overt. Yay? * In case you didn't notice, Carbombya is a (very) thinly veiled dig at the real-world nation of Libya, whose militants were the Terrorist Boogeymen du jour in the 1980s. It's about as creative as naming a fictional country "Attackistan" or "Terrorahn" would be these days. * Casey Kasem, who is of Middle Eastern descent, quit his job as a voice actor for the show due to the offense he took at the naming of this city/nation. Not that you could blame him; even ignoring the racist implications of the name, that pun is terrible enough to make anyone quit in disgust. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Carbombya (カルボンビア Karubonbia) Reference * Libya @ worldstatesmen.org Category:Africa Category:Countries of Earth Category:locations Category:CPL Category:African countries Category:North African countries Category:Arabic-speaking countries and territories Category:Member states of the African Union Category:Member states of the Arab League Category:Countries of the Mediterranean Sea Category:Divided regions Category:Member states of OPEC Category:Member states of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:1951